Shadow Boom: Mirror Dimension again
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Just like last time when the Other Knuckles was sent to our world. But this time, Shadow and Nebula's counterparts appeared in their world.


**I always wonder what the Mirror Dimension Shadow would be if he was the opposite of the real Shadow. Perhaps he would be polite and less edgy. And the other Nebula would probably sound a lot like our Shadow. And probably the other Metal Sonic would be cheerful and kind to the children.  
Who knows? Its a guess. **

**I don't own anything.**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me.**

* * *

In a Mirror Dimension world, Eggman was facing against Team Knuckles with his octopus-bot like last time.

"Do you have any other robots than this, Dr. Eggman?" Knuckles asked in a perfect voice.

"Oh, it's not just my robot this time. I brought in someone that is always trying to defeat your dear Amy Rose" Eggman cackled.

Team Knuckles gasped and saw a female blue-violet hedgehog walking out from behind the octopus-bot.

"Nebula the Hedgehog?" they all said.

"It's been a while since the last time we met at the old abandoned facility" Nebula chuckled darkly. Much like Shadow's cold and edgy personality.

"This time, there will be no interruptions" Nebula curls up into a purple spindash towards Amy.

As soon as she was gonna hit her, Shadow came out of nowhere and takes the hit to protect Amy.

"UGH!" both got hit at the same time.

"You again?!" Nebula got back up.

"I won't let you harm my lovely pink Rose, Nebula!" Shadow said in a brave tone.

Eggman wasn't planning to hire Nebula to defeat Team Knuckles, his real plan was to get rid of Nebula and Shadow to a different dimension like he did to Knuckles last time, "It's nice to have you Nebula, but I got plans for you and Shadow like I did to Knuckles last time" Eggman grinned, ready to use the dimension to the normal world.

"What?" Nebula gasped.

"Guys look out!" Knuckles saw an eggbot ready to tackle both Shadow and Nebula.

"Bye bye Hedgehogs!" Eggman fires the same device he used on their Knuckles to send him to the other dimension.

"AAAAAH!" both Shadow and Nebula got hit and disappeared.

* * *

 **(Normal Bygone Island)**

"That is so stupid, Sticks. You can't dig a hole all the way to China" Shadow scoffed at watching the feral badger digging deeper in the sand.

"It's worth a try Shadow. I will manage to get there" Sticks said.

Shadow sighs and turns around, "If she reaches the mantle she'll get cooked up"

"You know how Sticks is. Being feral for too long in her life" Nebula said.

"AAAAHH! A DINOSAUR BONE!" Sticks screaming in the hole and threw the fossilized bone up which accidently hit Shadow's head.

"OW! STICKS!" Shadow held his head in pain.

"Sorry" Sticks smiles nervously.

All of a sudden, two glitched figures appeared out of nowhere. This caught Nebula, Shadow and Stick's attention; they saw the figures taking shapes of...Shadow and Nebula from the alternate dimension.

"They are from Knuckles twin's world!" Sticks said, "AAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed and ran off.

"Wait, what?" Nebula raised a brow.

"Get off me you buffoon!" Dimension Nebula pushed Dimension Shadow off.

"Well, that Nebula hates me" Shadow said.

"What the? You never told me you got a twin Shadow and there is a second me" Dimension Nebula sees the mainstream Shadow and Nebula.

"This is awkward" Nebula said.

"You got a few things to explain here. First here is my question" Dimension Shadow said, getting up with Dimension Nebula, "You are supposed to be us from another world?" Dimension Shadow asked.

"Yes. And you seem different from us" Shadow said.

"Wow, the other Shadow sounds polite, caring, and not all grumpy" Nebula said.

"While the other Nebula is like me" Shadow said.

"Don't talk about me like that" Dimension Nebula crossed her arms.

"Well let's go and talk to our friends about this. You two coming?" Nebula asked them.

"Yes. Is there another Amy here? I want to know if she's alright" Dimension Shadow said.

"Uhh…..why?" Shadow asked.

"Because it's my responsibility to protect her. I love her like a sister. If she ever gets hurt I'll never forgive myself" Dimension Shadow explained to him.

"Hmph! If this Amy Rose is the opposite, I would be bored" Dimension Nebula crossed her arms.

"She is. Wait until you see her" Nebula said, walking together with her Shadow and the alternate ones.

 **x**

"You are saying you found dinosaur bones and saw the alternate dimension version of Shadow and Nebula? Interesting" Tails heard everything from Sticks.

"YES! THEY ARE HERE TO DESTROY US! OR POSSIBLY CREATE A ROBOT APOCALYPSE!" Sticks going paranoid.

"Oh boy. Sticks they are certainly from the other Knuckles dimension, which means that Shadow from there is more polite and Nebula is like our Shadow. It's not like they are about to create Skynet" Tails face-palmed.

"If there really was a Dimension Shadow, he wouldn't call me Faker" Sonic chuckled.

"And he would be less a jerk" Knuckles said.

"Excuse me Knuckles?! He now has Nebula who supports him" Amy said.

"So this is what Amy's personality is?" a voice said from the door.

The team saw a cold and edgy Dimension Nebula glaring at them.

"Nebula? You are back" Sonic said.

"Yes, but I am not the one you know, Faker" Dimension Nebula said.

This made Sonic shocked that this Nebula calls him Faker, "Hey, only Shadow calls me Faker!"

"Uh, Sonic? I'm the real Nebula here" the real Nebula coming from behind Dimension Nebula.

"You never told me you had a twin sister, Nebula" Knuckles said.

"Hmph! Even this Knuckles is a complete idiot" Dimension Nebula glared.

"She's not my twin sister, Knuckles" Nebula said.

"Oh. So she really comes from where the other me is?" Knuckles guessed.

"Yes, and this is the one who followed me" Dimension Nebula allowed Dimension Shadow to step out.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. I was only protecting Amy. Why do you hate Amy so much?" Dimension Shadow said.

"Because I do!" Dimension Nebula said.

"Wow, the other Shadow is in love with the other Amy?" Sonic crossed his arms.

"No no no, I like her like a sister" Dimension Shadow said.

"That's a relief. Me and Amy have been together for a long time" Sonic calms down.

"And you are her defender I presume" Dimension Shadow said.

"Well yeah but she can fight too" Sonic said.

"Hmph! Pathetic" Dimension Nebula rolled her eyes.

"And the other Nebula sounds just like our Shadow" Sonic said.

"Hey, I don't sound like that!" Shadow said.

"Hehehe…. Couldn't resist" Sonic chuckled.

Dimension Nebula rolled her eyes and walks out of the workshop.

"Wait, maybe we can teach you about friendship" Nebula said to her counterpart.

"Friendships are weak. And you know what makes my enemies weak? Their loyalty to their pathetic friends" Dimension Nebula glared.

"Whoa, I said the exact words last time back at the abandoned facility" Shadow said.

"Yup, but you were wrong" Nebula said.

"Hmph!" Dimension Nebula scoffed. Remembering the last time when she went to a villain meeting at Eggman's base to defeat Team Knuckles.

 **(Flashback)**  
 _"We pass around an imaginary ball. Saying Zip, Zap, or Zop. As we go. I'll start. Zip" Dimension Eggman passes the imaginary ball to Dimension T.W. Barker._

 _"Zap!" Dimension T.W. Barker passes to Dimension Nebula._

 _But all she did was standing still and do nothing while crossing her arms._

 _"Eh, that's to you Miss Nebula. Wanna zap that ball back to me? No?" Dimension Eggman nervously asked._

 _"Phhbt!" Dimension Nebula scoffed in annoyance._

 _"Come on!" Dimension Eggman got angry._

 _"Silence, fool!" Dimension Nebula yelled and it made all the villains gasp, "I suffered your presents long enough" she said with a cold voice and turns around to leave._

 _"She is no good to be a bad guy" Dimension Eggman said._

 _"Fools" Dimension Nebula turns around, "I see no villains here. All I see are fools whose only ability is wasting time!" she said and punched the wall to make a hole, flying out to leave._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Wow, that's because villains are only selfish, greedy and uncaring, Metal Sonic is totally lethal" Nebula said.

"Actually, our Metal Sonic is the opposite of lethal. He has kindness towards children" Dimension Shadow said.

"Awww…. He is the kids' favorite robot?" Amy said flickering her eyes.

"Yes. But yours are not like ours" Dimension Shadow said.

All of a sudden, Shadow and Nebula started glitching at the same time with the alternates.

"Huh? What's happening to me?!" Nebula gasped.

"I don't know! But it's like we are getting pulled back!" Shadow looked at himself.

"Tails, what's happening to us and our counterparts?" Nebula asked.

"Since you two and your counterparts are in the same dimension is causing a catastrophic phenomenally!" Tails said.

"In English, Tails!" Shadow yelled.

"You and your counterparts are here, the boundary between two dimensions is eroding. And eventually, the four of you will implode!" Tails said.

"IMPLODE!?" the Nebulas and Shadows said at the same time.

"In other words, we must bring them back to their dimension!" Sonic realized.

"We must hurry or they are lost like Knuckles were" Tails said, fist against palm.

"Well, hurry it up, fox boy!" Dimension Nebula yelled.

"Hey, no need to yell at the kid!" Dimension Shadow said.

"I think I like the polite Shadow better" Sonic smirked.

"We have not much time. But thanks bro" Dimension Shadow said, giving a bro fist to Sonic to which he returned.

"Let's get started!" Tails said.

They all ran to Tails laboratory to find the solution how to send the alternate Shadow and Nebula back.

"Okay. It was some sort of a laser that sent you here like your Knuckles" Tails asked the two.

"Hmph, probably but our Eggman tricked us to get rid of me and Shadow to send us to your world. As soon as I get back home, I'm gonna make him suffer" Dimension Nebula said with a cold voice.

"Cut that out Nebula. I will teach you to be soft when we get back! Understood!?" Dimension Shadow was getting fed up with his Nebula

"Oh, I'll be soft all right! Once I kick your butt out of my face!" Dimension Nebula growled at him.

"You shut up!" Dimension Shadow said seriously.

Now the real Nebula got angry at them arguing, "WILL YOU TWO CALM DOWN AND BE FRIENDS! We are trying to help you both get back home!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"Whoa! Sorry" Dimension Nebula was shocked for getting scolded by herself.

"Anyways, let's get you two back home" Tails said.

"Good. And you Sonic, continue to take care of Amy" Dimension Shadow said to Sonic.

"I will, and it was nice to see you" Sonic gave him thumbs up in his trademark pose. Dimension Shadow did the same too.

"Alright, each of you have to bro-fist your counterparts at the same time" Tails said.

"Okay, ready" Shadow said to his counterpart.

"Ready" Dimension Shadow brofists with Shadow. Nebula did the same with her counterpart.

"See you around" Dimension Nebula said.

"Same here" Nebula said as hers and Shadow's counterpart went back to their world, thus saving them from being erased.

"Well, at least we know the other Shadow is a lot nicer than our Shadow" Amy said.

"Well, it is shame that my counterpart is clumsy while I'm not" Sonic said.

"He'll learn soon Sonikku" Amy said.

"Shadow, do you feel bad that the other me is rude and mean?" Nebula asked Shadow in concern.

Shadow looked directly into her eyes and held her by the waist, "No, I only like this you" Shadow said.

"Awww….." Nebula smiled.

They both shared a moment together, looking at the sky wondering how their counterparts are doing after returning to Team Knuckles.

 **(Mirror Dimension world)**  
"Now, now, no need to get all upset" Dimension Eggman chuckled nervously.

"Hmph, I'm already more than just upset, Doctor" Dimension Nebula glared.

"Yep, and I'm gonna give you something that I should have done long ago!" Dimension Shadow punches Dimension Eggman in the gut.

"Allow me!" Dimension Nebula used her energy blasts to blast at the doctor's bottom.

"YEEEEOW!" Dimension Eggman held his bottom in pain and runs away.

Dimension Shadow then looks at Dimension Nebula, "Great teamwork" he said to her.

"Well not...oh well for this time Shadow" Dimension Nebula said, "Now I'm leaving alone. As your superior" she said and walks away.

"You never succeed me, I will always beat you" Dimension Shadow said, he then looked in the sky, "I just wonder why the other me and Nebula held hands"

 **The End.**


End file.
